Jinguuji Marimo
Jinguuji Marimo is one of the main characters that appears throughout Muv-Luv Extra, Muv-Luv Unlimited, Muv-Luv Alternative, and Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After, as well as Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement, who carries the nickname of "Mad Dog". She has also made an appearance in the 2011 remake of Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu and Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions. Extra In Extra, Marimo serves at the homeroom teacher for the class of 3-B, attended by students such as Shirogane Takeru, Kagami Sumika, and at one point, Gohda Jouji. Much to her dismay, most of the class doesn't seem to respect her all that much by referring to her using nicknames, such as those used by Takeru; for example, "Marimo-chan" rather than "Jinguuji-sensei". She has a rather ditzy sort of personality, has issues with holding on to boyfriends (she is the one to always get dumped) and is constantly bullied by her longtime friend, Kouzuki Yuuko. Yuuko also often forces Marimo to do things such as cosplay, and betting Marimo's "freedom" on things such as competitions between their two homeroom classes. She gained her nickname of "Mad Dog" during college, where she was fairly well-known to be a a bit of a frenzied drunk. If Takeru prioritized her throughout the game, he is given an extra option with her during the hot springs arc. There, the true extent of her power as a "Mad Dog" is unleashed on the helpless Takeru. During her bad ending she rapes Takeru multiple times (to the point of sexual exhaustion and beyond) and after she collapses to sleep, Takeru is fearful of his future (he says he will be forced to change schools among other things). Before he could run away however, he is dragged to floor by a smirking Marimo who gently whispers into his ears "Round Two". What happens next is left to the reader's interpretation, but considering it's a bad ending by Age, then the aftermath will have serious consequences a la Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. It is implied that Extra Marimo did in fact have romantic affections for Shirogane. This was hinted at three times: first during Extra when Yuuko jokes that "Marimo couldn't wait for Shirogane to graduate so that they could hook up Muv Luv Extra: Scene with Marimo at the school gates in the beginning of game." - something Marimo bluntly shoots down quickly - second, when Yuuko points out that Shirogane's personality was just like her ex-boyfriend Muv Luv Extra: Bus ride after the hot springs arc, causing Marimo to comically fall over and third, when, in Alternative, Yuuko comments that maybe Marimo's 'taste was better than she thought' before leaving her and Alternative Shirogane alone together in a room. Unlimited Extra Marimo is in sharp contrast to Muv-Luv Unlimited and Alternative, where her Extra personality is a shadow of its past, replaced by her memories of combat against the BETA. Because of traumatic failures she faced back when she was Shirogane's age, she had matured considerably and is overall a much more serious person. Not one to lose her head easily, she is extremely capable as a solider and widely respected by her peers and superior officers. At Yokohoma base, Marimo serves as the primary instructor for the 207th Training Unit where she was given the rank of Sergeant in the UN forces. She also remains the longtime friend of Kouzuki Yuuko, who, according to Marimo, most likely pulled strings to have her serve at Yokohama Base. Towards the end of the game it is revealed that her rank in the IJA/MDF is that of a Major. Here, she gained the nickname of "Mad Dog" due to an incident with one of her former trainees. Alternative Marimo remains much the same person as she was in Unlimited, with her background with some of her former cadets being fleshed out more, and some of her personal motivations being made clear. Unlike in Muv-Luv Unlimited, Marimo participates actively in a mission in Muv-Luv Alternative, showing her competency with TSFs first-hand during the 12/5 Incident. Final Moments and Role as a Mentor Alternative also further develops her relationship with Shirogane Takeru. She becomes a very important mentor to him and develops a strong bond towards him. This was seen later during the graduation ceremony, where she told him she didn't mind him calling her "Marimo-chan" as long as they were alone. Later in the game after Takeru's "first sortie" against the BETA, he became depressed, and in a heart-to-heart discussion with Marimo tells her of his grief: he felt like a loser, a joke. He felt all his hard work, all his accomplishments were reduced to nothing. He thought he was a hero, someone who would save the planet, but he turned to be laughing stock when he was the only one to get his machine trashed, to pee his pants and beg for his life when being attacked by the BETA. Rather than kicking his ass and telling him to get over it like - like 99.99% of drill instructors in real life do - Marimo instead went to talk to Takeru because she could fully empathize with his feelings of failure. She attempted to lift his spirits by telling him his selfless action of distracting the BETA saved the Squad and helped them reach safety, but Takeru was unfazed. He said there was no glory in what he did, that he peed his pants and when he thought he was going to die all he could do was pathetically beg for his life. Seeing he was unconvinced, she told him that she believed it was fine to be a coward. She believed that being a coward was okay because cowards survive and grow stronger after each battle, and as a result, are much harder to kill. She continued on to tell him that she saw his combat records on camera: he single-handedly managed to hold back dozens of BETA armed with nothing but paint balls, something millions of armed, trained and experienced soldiers before him failed to do. She later confessed to him how her own first time in actual combat against the BETA was similar, how she was assigned a full battalion back when she was a 2nd Lieutenant, something unheard of at the time due to the wide availability of troops. She told him that she too was like him, riding high on emotions and thinking she could change the world, but her daydreams came to a painful end when during her first battle against the BETA she got all her squadmates killed. Later, she playfully confessed to him that she too peed her pants during her first battle and that she was sure that his squad peed theirs as well. Takeru becomes extremely embarrassed after Marimo's talk with him because she made him realize he was crying and wailing over nothing. Determined to get over this situation no matter what happens, he thanks his Instructor, but she does not respond. Takeru quickly apologizes once he realizes he called her "Marimo-chan" instead of her proper rank. Once again, his instructor doesn't respond, and when he turned around, he sees her horribly deformed, half eaten face staring right back at him. A few seconds later a horrible CRUNCH rings out and Takeru comes face to face with a Soldier-class BETA, a specimen that had escaped initial detection in the previous combat action. Moments later Captain Isumi sees the BETA and opens fire, destroying both Marimo's corpse and the BETA beyond recognition. A medic is then quickly dispatched to retrieve Takeru who had snapped and was trying to stick Marimo's destroyed corpse back together. Already traumatized by his battle with the BETA, Takeru experienced an even stronger trauma upon facing the core reason for his PTSD. This, together with Marimo's abrupt horrible death, caused the PTSD-afflicted Takeru immense mental stress, leading him to faint shortly after, and was a major contributing factor to him escaping back to his original world. Later in the interrogation Marimo's death was confirmed and her remains were sent to her parents. She makes a final appearance as a memory in Takeru's dream, shortly after the Defense of Yokohoma. History: Muv Luv Atonement Marimo's backstory is further expanded in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement, where the story of her past as a young pilot is revealed. Despite pursuing college education to become a teacher, Marimo is frustrated by the Empire of Japan's increasing obsession with a more military-focused education, which leads to her voluntarily enlistment in the Imperial Army in order to become an eishi, so as to do her part to end the war, and return the nation's education system to its original state. Expand to view spoilers. During her time as a cadet, she clashed numerous times with her group leader, Arai, due to their varying points of view. Arai feels that women should be behind the frontlines, doing womanly things rather than fighting, a sentiment Marimo vehemently disagreed with. Despite their inability to get along, both Arai and Marimo continued to be assigned to the same teams during their training, their rivalry pitting them against each other, and at the same time, forcing them to strive to be their very best; both of them were consistently at the top of their class. During their training squad's Comprehensive Combat Examination, Marimo played a key part in helping her team to get past an automated turret blocking the cadets from their final obejctive. Due to that, Arai decided to accept Marimo, although not without telling Marimo that he is able to do so only by seeing her as a man. Eventually, after becoming an eishi, Marimo rejects her initial posting to be an instructor, and requests assignment to the Japanese Expeditionary Force that was sent to Dalian, China. Marimo was made a squadron leader, with some of her former teammates, Arai amongst them, under her command. Unfortunately, due a sudden surprise BETA attack on their position, most of the Imperial Army units deployed as the rearguard are all but annihilated. Marimo is among the few survivors, and after a few more battles where she tried to avenge her comrades by fighting recklessly, she accepts her reassignment to an instructional unit. She feels that she bears the weight of those who died under her command upon her back, and in order to atone for that, she must instill upon the cadets all that she has learned from those that have gone before them and lost their lives. History: Muv Luv Confessions More of Marimo's past is revealed in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions, where she plays a vital role in Isumi Michiru's cadet life amongst the trainees of the newly-established 207th Training Unit in 1996. Having earned a name as the youngest pilot to be given a position as an instructor of the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group, Marimo has been assigned to the Imperial Army Hakuryou Base. Her cold and stern demeanor has earned her a great deal of notoriety amongst the cadets, and her combat achievements in China a legend amongst her peers. The Day After Marimo now serves as the commander of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment, stationed at Seattle. She seems to be burdened with extremely high levels of stress, guilt, and general angst and regret over what she perceives to be her own failings such as regarding Alternative IV, Kouzuki Yuuko, Squad 207, and Shirogane Takeru. Episode 00 Marimo appears near the end, having found and rescued Lilia Kjellberg shortly after the Battle of JFK Naval Base. Episode 01 As the commander of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment, Marimo leads the unit into combat on several occasions throughout the events of TDA Episode 01. She later forms ''Wardog'' Squadron, a unit directly under her control which serves to carry out important tasks. She repeatedly makes references to a "soldier without the common sense of a soldier", saying that Tatsunami Hibiki is quite similar to that man. Expand to view spoilers. During the Defence of Seattle, Marimo's Type-94 Shiranui was disabled in combat, and her initial plans to carry out a suicide run on the Carrier-class BETA are continued by Hibiki, who successfully plants the S-11 in the Carrier-class and escapes the blast radius unharmed. Episode 02 Marimo has been removed from active duty and replaced by Captain Komaki Sayoko following her actions in Episode 01. She finds her new administration role enjoyable and spends her spare time as a volunteer in an elementary school, but she hasn't forgotten her past, her duty to the IJ/MDF, and the Japanese people living in Seattle. She is extremely protective of the Shogun, claiming that she is the final hope entrusted to her. She later participates in the retaking of the Seattle Food Plant, clashing against the infiltrators to protect the Shogun. Episode 03 Marimo remains in Seattle and occasionally visits Tatsunami when her work at the elementary school allows. During the NORAD recapture operation, Marimo is in Seattle and is seen inside of a building watching the rioting crowds below. She tells her panicking escort that it is her duty to calm the citizens, and that he should prepare her car. Expand to view spoilers. Later, she is seen attending the Four Country Conference as a Japanese representative. While the American and French negotiators argue over the terms of a peace treaty, she is concerned over the demands given by the French and worry how the Americans will respond. In a meeting with Hibiki, she and Maya Tsukuyomi ask him if his resolve in the Shogun has been shaken after his deployment to NORAD. When he affirms that he is still loyal, they tell him about the Kouzuki Report, written by Yuuko Kouzuki, and how interested both the Shogun and Ikaruga are in obtaining it. When asked by Hibiki if she knew the professor, Marimo describes Yuuko as a close friend. She laments that the possibility of Ikaruga having already recovered the report is high, but she implies there are portions of it that have been redacted and kept in secret by trusted individuals. Before the attack on the JFK Hive commences, she is called in front of Makabe Sukerokurou. Marimo is quick to attack the behavior of the Imperial Guard over their handling of the situation with the Shogun and their lack of concern for the people of Japan. When Makabe brings up her involvement with Yuuko and the possession of an important part of the Kouzuki Report, she realizes the real reason she was brought in front of him. Takeru, who is also in the room, is ordered to apprehend Marimo. She pulls out her service weapon and aims at Makabe, who asks her if she really believes she could get away with shooting him. Takeru intervenes and stands between them, despite Marimo ordering him to move aside. Makabe gives permission for Takeru to die if need be; it is implied Marimo surrenders, unable to shoot her old student. It is confirmed when Takeru appears unharmed during the operation to destroy the JFK Hive. The members of Wardog squadron later discover through rumors that Marimo was detained under suspicion of ration embezzlement. Hibiki vehemently denies that Marimo would do such a thing, and he is immediately suspicious of Ikaruga's involvement. She is last heard of being sent to Hawaii, the seat of the Japanese government, for immediate interrogation over her involvement in the "Food Plant Scandal". Quotes ALTERNATIVE: "When you get to the point where you can laugh at your mistakes, you'll find new things to replace what you lost." The Day After: "When the Laser-class emerge from that maw, it's the end for us... for all of humanity! Can you really let it end here. We have to win. We have to defend Seattle. Do you want to leave me with regrets, Tatsunami? Please Tatsunami! You're the only one who can do it now!" The Day After: ''"Right now, our military government is a temporary measure. It's for the sake of dealing with a national emergency, but someday, we have to return to a democracy. By educating the children, I hope to build a framework for the future: for their future."'' Trivia *According to the students, she competes with Extra!Yuuko on virtually everything from authority in front of the students to even bosom size, with Marimo always being the loser. **She seems extremely bothered by her chest size being smaller than Yuuko's Akane maniax anime episode 1. *Prior to or during the school year of 1996, according to Isumi Michiru in Altered Fable, Marimo was a student/assistant teacher at Hakuryou. Even at the time, she was toyed with by Yuuko and the students often sympathized with her. *Chapter 7 of Muv-Luv Alternative is entitled "The Unforgiven". **The Chronicles segment focusing on Marimo's past is entitled "Atonement" . *One particular scene of hers has gained cult status amongst the fanbase, causing many fans to rage quit. Age even released a censor patch to address the issue. *''Extra'' Marimo is always the one to get dumped by her boyfriends. It has become a sore spot for Marimo and is often used as the base of jokes Yuuko uses against her. **According to Yuuko, Extra Marimo's most recent ex-boyfriend had a personality just like Shirogane Takeru's. *''Extra'' Marimo and The Day After Marimo both wear their hair down, unlike MLU/MLA Marimo who ties it in a ponytail. Gallery 1305220086903.png|What really happened that day. Everything else was a prank by Yuuko using hypnotic therapy Marimo Anime Maniax Upper Body.png|Marimo in her 2004 anime debut. Metal gear marimo.png|Woman the Cool Spy...? retirement, hurrah.png|Jinguuji Marimo under interrogation after her actions in TDA Episode 01. This is a meguca victory.png|Finally living her dream. arent we all jelly, haha.png|No more Stalker-kun in this one. 4562343540033-1.jpg|Marimo, confronting Makabe and her old student Takeru. TDA 03. Transfer students.jpg AF CG Marimo Takeru Beach.png|Takeru appreciating his teacher in Altered Fable. Hint: It gets better. AF chara drunk.jpeg Extra cast drunk.jpg Yuuko Marimo uniform.jpg|Marimo with Yuuko, 1991. Hakuryou Academy. Cpe1TI-UAAESPak.jpg Cpcuo 7UMAQ6JjP.jpg CpbScQ1UsAAZC3F.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Characters (The Day After) Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:The Day After Category:Atonement Category:Chronicles Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Altered Fable Category:Confession Category:Supplement Category:TSFIA Category:Females